


Love Like Winter

by allysonwonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Holidays, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderland/pseuds/allysonwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/borderline oneshots based on the 25 Christmas Drabbles challenge. Most will include an established relationship between Spencer and Derek. Rated for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

It was Rossi's annual holiday get-together for the team. After the year they had, it was what they needed: Emily was back, JJ was back, and for the time being, things seemed to be going alright. It was also the first holiday get-together where Spencer and Derek were open with the team about their relationship.

After everything with Emily and Doyle back in March, Spencer and Derek had started talking about the idea of opening up to the team. They did it one person at a time, starting with Hotch during the grief counseling sessions, but they didn't tell Garcia that. No one on the team had a problem with it, which was something they had been worried about. After Emily returned, they told her, despite them being a little nervous and such around her. She told them it was about damn time and they couldn't help but smile.

Now they were here at Rossi's, surrounded by their friends and what they considered their family. It was a tradition to help set up the senior agents 'manor' with decorations: little things here and there, and by the end of the night, they'd all take time to decorate the Christmas tree.

Derek was helping Garcia with the decorations near the fireplace when he heard her giggling. He glanced over at her, a questioning look on his face. "What's got you, Baby Girl?"

She looked up at him, grinning and gestured over towards the other end of the room where Spencer and JJ were setting up decorations. Derek looked over and saw JJ standing on the stepstool to hang something from the top of the doorway.

"I don't think you or Will would be happy with JJ and 187 following through with the tradition," Garcia commented, trying to fight back the giggles.

Derek looked over at her and smirked. "You're right about that. Maybe I should go do something about it."

"Oh, you should definitely go do something about that."

Derek grinned and sauntered his way over to JJ and Spencer. "How's everything going over here?" he asked as he approached.

As JJ stepped down from the stepstool, she shared a knowing glance with Garcia and turned to the two men. "I'm going to see if Emily needs help with anything."

They both watched as she walked away before Spencer turned to Derek. "Is there something that you needed?"

Derek smiled and shrugged. "Not really, but, I think we've been set up."

Spencer furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Look up, Pretty Boy."

Spencer looked up at the plant hanging from the top of the doorway and looked back to Derek. "I don't know what relevance that has to the conversation."

Derek bit the inside of his cheek to fight back the laugh that wanted to escape. "What do you know about mistletoe?"

Spencer licked his lips before responding. "It's the state floral emblem for Oklahoma. Oklahoma didn't have a state flower until 2004, when the Oklahoma Rose was designated as such, so mistletoe was believed to be it."

Derek rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling the thin body against his own and moving so they were standing underneath the mistletoe. "I should've specified. What do you know about mistletoe and Christmas?"

Spencer blushed, his pale skin turning a light shade of pink. "It's commonly used as a decoration, thought it was really alluded to until the 18th century. The modern custom, though, may be of Scandinavian tradition..." he trailed off.

Derek quirked an eyebrow. "And remind me what the modern custom is?"

Spencer's blush darkened and he darted his eyes away from Derek's. "Those who meet under the mistletoe are obligated to kiss," he mumbled out.

"Sorry, didn't hear that," Derek said with a smirk. "You've got to repeat that, baby boy. Maybe a little louder this time?"

Spencer glared at Derek before sighing. "Those who meet-" he was cut off when he suddenly felt Derek's lips against his own. He squeaked and his eyes widened in surprise before the familiarity finally set in. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as he returned the kiss with as much intensity as he could.

They both pulled away a few minutes later, their forehead resting against the other's, both panting for a needed breath with a smile.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" They heard Garcia squeak and the flash of a camera quickly followed.

"Garcia!"


	2. Hot Chocolate

Derek was a little later than usual getting home from the BAU, wanting to have finished up all of his paperwork so he and Spencer could hopefully have an uninterrupted weekend. When he opened the door to the apartment, he was surprised when he smelled a strange odor in the air.

"Spencer?" He called out when he stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Spencer, where are you?" He dropped his keys in the bowl near the door, dropping his briefcase on the floor near the coat rack.

"In the kitchen!" came the response. As he made his way there, he realized that the stench was getting a bit stronger. "Hey, what's that sme-" he was cut off when he saw Spencer standing at the stove, looking at what seemingly used to be their kettle. "What the hell happened here?"

"I forgot I had the water going," Spencer mumbled, not even bothering to look towards Derek.

"You? You forgot something?" Derek said as he stepped up beside him. Spencer glared at him before looking back towards the kettle. "Sorry, now what happened?" he asked again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I was going to surprise you," Spencer began. "I cleaned the house and was going to welcome you home with hot chocolate. I put the water on, and then I guess I got a little into my book."

"Pretty Boy, there is no 'a little' when it comes to you reading," Derek commented, hoping to cheer him up lightly.

"We're lucky the smoke alarm works," Spencer continued, ignoring Derek. "When I got back in here, the bottom was on fire. I grabbed the fire blanket and now we're here. I think there was a crack in the spout, letting the water leak on the stove top."

"And now we're here," Derek echoed a few seconds later, staring at the burned kettle. "I appreciate the thought though," he said, kissing Spencer on his temple.

Spencer smiled a little and wrapped his arm around Derek. "I just thought with the weather getting colder and us actually having a free weekend, it would've been something small and nice."

"Well, we could make it in the microwave?" Derek suggested.

Spencer looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I've never made hot chocolate in the microwave."

Derek grinned. "My turn to teach you something."


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing on this one!

**III. Snow - No Pairing**

* * *

 

 

There had been a free weekend for the BAU team, something they rarely got, especially so close to the holiday season. Wanting to take advantage of that, Garcia and Spencer offered to babysit Henry so Will and JJ could get their Christmas shopping done. They offered to watch him for as long they wanted, knowing the couple needed time alone together, and they had no problem watching their godson.

"What do you wanna do next, Henry?" Spencer asked the young boy as he was finishing his snack.

Henry looked out the window where snow had been falling almost non-stop for the past few days and pointed.

"You want to play in the snow?" Spencer asked, smiling.

Henry returned the smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Pease?"

"What do you say, Aunt Penny?" Spencer said as he turned towards Garcia.

The tech analyst had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed her purse from the side of the couch and pulled out a knitted green and silver hat. "As long as my sweet snow monkey wears his new hat!"

"Yes!" Henry cheered as he quickly hugged Spencer's legs and ran over to Garcia, doing the same to her. "Tank you for da 'at," he said as he took the gift and pulled it on his head.

"Oh, you are definitely welcome. Let's go get you into your snow pants." She couldn't help but giggle as Henry nodded and ran to his room.

"Someone's excited," Spencer commented as he grabbed both his and Garcia's coats.

"I've got something for you too, Boy Wonder," Garcia said as she grabbed her purse again and pulled out a purple knitted beanie.

Spencer grinned and took it from her. "Matches my scarf," he said as he pulled it on. "Thanks!"

"Now lets go make sure he's getting dressed correctly. JJ said he likes to throw just anything on."

They had been out in the snow for a little while. Garcia and Henry had ambushed Spencer with snowballs, and he willingly let himself lose when he heard how hard Henry was giggling.

They had then built two snowpeople. "One for mama and one for daddy!" Henry had insisted.

"We should make snow angels!" Garcia suggested as they finished dressing up the snowman.

"What's a snow angel?" Henry asked.

"Mommy's never made one with you?" Garcia asked, surprised.

Henry shook his head and then looked to Spencer, who looked as confused as he did. "I've never made one either."

"Really, 187?"

"Vegas," was Spencer's only reply, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Then let me teach you both!" Garcia plopped down on the ground, gesturing for Henry and Spencer to do the same.

"Now, you lay on your back and stretch out both your arms and legs," she remained sitting upright to watch them. "Perfect! Now move them back and forth."

"Like dis?" Henry asked as he started flailing his limbs.

"Just make sure they're still in the snow," Garcia said as she giggled. "Watch your Uncle Spencer."

Spencer blushed slightly but showed Henry what he was doing. Garcia soon joined them, making her own.

"Now," she began as she carefully stood up. "I'm going to help you both stand so nothing get's messed up."

"I see?" Henry asked as Garcia helped him and Spencer stand. Spencer picked the boy up, resting him on his hip so he could look at three snow angels in the snow. "We did it Uncle Spenc!"

By the time JJ and Will got home, both the front and back yards were covered in snow angels.


	4. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Spencer couldn't help but smile when he arrived at the BAU one morning and saw a wrapped gift on his desk. He sat down in his chair and dropped his bag beside his desk. Reaching forward, he grabbed the gift and carefully flipped it over, frowning slightly when he didn't find a card.

"Christmas present? This early in the month?" came the confused voice of Emily as she sat down at her own desk, eyeing the gift in Spencer's hand.

"I'm used to this actually," Spencer replied as he carefully began unwrapping it.

"Candy canes?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded and he bawled up the wrapping paper, shoving it in the garbage can under his desk.

"It's sort of a weird tradition that I didn't know I was taking part of, started a few years after I joined the BAU," Spencer explained as he cut the plastic off the package and took a candy cane out of the box.

"We call it the Candy Cane Admirer," Derek inserted as he came into the bullpen sitting on the end of Emily's desk. "Seems to be a bit early this year."

Spencer looked up at him and shrugged as he began to enjoy the candy cane.

"Wait, you guys don't know who does this?"

Both Derek and Spencer shook their heads. "We don't know who buys them, who's sending them. The first time he got them, it was over the course of a few days, Gideon flipped out and sent them for testing," Derek explained as he got up and sat down at his own desk.

Spencer rolled his eyes as he opened one of the bottom drawers in his desk and stuck the box of candy canes in it. "Which really, I think, was over reacting. It was clear that the box hadn't been tampered with."

"And really no idea who's sending them?" Emily asked, obviously intrigued by this entire thing.

"Unless Pretty Boy is keeping secrets, we have absolutely no idea. Believe me, we've tried ways to find out, but nothing has worked," Derek explained as both he and Emily looked to Spencer.

"If I knew, you guys would know," he told them. "Obviously the person would stop if I did."

Nothing else about the candy canes were mentioned again for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two weeks had passed after the first delivery. Since then, Spencer had received packages of traditional candy canes, mini ones, cherry flavored ones, and jelly beans flavored ones: it sort of became part of his morning routine. The rest of the team ignored it, especially after Spencer denied to share any of them with them.

"You and your sweet tooth," Garcia had mumbled after he had turned her down again.

"You don't mess with a genius and his sweet tooth," Spencer warned as he began to enjoy one of the dum dums flavored candy canes.

"Have you completely given up on finding out who the Candy Cane Admirer is?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I know I'll find out eventually, I'm just waiting for them to slip," he replied with a smirk.

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. "You have a suspect?"

Spencer snorted. "How did they go from the Candy Cane Admirer to the Candy Cane unsub?"

"Seriously, do you have an idea who it might actually be?" Derek pressed, ignoring Spencer's question.

The genius shrugged as he finished the candy cane, licking his fingers clean of the rest. "I may or may not."

"Oh, you're going to be cocky now?" Derek asked with amused smirk.

Spencer shrugged and turned from him towards his inbox, ending the conversation.

* * *

It was the next morning when things changed. Spencer had gotten to work earlier than usual that morning, wanting to get a head start on files, just to be safe if a case came through. When he saw the usual wrapped package on his desk, he raised an eyebrow. Walking over, he unwrapped it and let out a small gasp when it revealed to to be Smarties flavored candy canes. Without a second thought, he dropped his coat and bag in the chair, before taking the box and himself to Hotch's office, knowing the other agent was here earlier than he was.

He knocked on the open door and waited.

Hotch looked up from the file he was working on and smirked when he saw Spencer standing at the door, the box of candy canes in his hand. "Come in and close the door."

Spencer remained silent as he did so. Hotch stood up from his desk and met Spencer in the middle of the room after closing the blinds to his office.

"It's you?" Spencer asked.

"What's me?" Hotch replied.

"You've been leaving me the candy canes?"

Aaron couldn't help but grin. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long," he said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"How have you been hiding this from me?" Spencer mumbled as he relaxed into Aaron's hold.

"Jack's not the king of hide and seek for nothing," he replied, leaning forward and kissing Spencer on the forehead. "What gave me away?"

"Smarties," Spencer said. "You're the only one who knows they're my favorite."

"Well you do have quite the sweet tooth," Hotch said with a snort.

Spencer leaned forward and captured Aaron's lips in his own, smiling into the kiss when Aaron's hands moved to his hips, gripping harder as the kiss deepened.

"So, I figured it out. What do we tell the team?" Spencer asked after pulling away a few minutes later.

Aaron hummed as he rested his forehead against Spencer's. "I know we've been waiting-"

"-for obvious reasons," Spencer said.

"Yes, but I think it's time."

"Really?" Spencer asked, stepping back so he could look at Aaron.

Aaron nodded. "Let's just wait until the New Year though."

Spencer furrowed his brow. "Why wait until then?"

Aaron grinned and pulled Spencer in for another small kiss. "Dave has us down for Christmas for coming out, I'm sure, and I'd rather see JJ win."


	5. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

"Why are you waking me up?" Spencer mumbled into his pillow after Derek's 5th time of shaking him awake.

"You agreed to get up this early," Derek responded, shoving a mug of coffee into Spencer's hand as the younger man sat up. "Drink your coffee, get dressed, and meet me in the car."

"There better be more coffee," Spencer mumbled after taking a long sip.

"Would you expect anything less?" Derek commented with a smirk as he made his way out of the room, leaving Spencer to get ready.

* * *

 

"Now remind me why I agreed to get up at this ungodly hour, and where exactly are we going?" Spencer asked as he looked over at Derek from the passenger seat, nursing his third cup of coffee that morning.

"I forgot your memory doesn't start for the day unless you've had 5 coffees," Derek said with a snort. "We're going to a tree farm."

"A tree farm for what?" Spencer asked with a furrowed brow. "In what universe would I get up early on our day off to go shopping for a tree?"

Derek bit his lip to stop the laugh and shook his head. "You need to wake up a bit more, Pretty Boy, we're going Christmas tree shopping."

* * *

 

Spencer had remained quiet as he followed Derek around, feeling sort of out of place in this environment.

"You've had enough coffee, why are you so quiet?" Derek asked as he stopped and turned towards Spencer.

Spencer looked at him and shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee. "Not much to say really."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You always have something to say. Are you sick?" He frowned and stepped up to Spencer, placing his hand on the other man's forehead.

"I'm not sick," Spencer mumbled as he knocked Derek's head away and looked down to the ground.

"Talk to me, Spence," Derek said as he gently grabbed Spencer's chin, moving his head so they were looking eye-to-eye.

Spencer licked his lip and sighed. "I just feel out of place."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done this before," he said, gesturing at the Christmas tree surrounding them. "It just, I don't know, it's new."

Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around Spencer, pulling the thinner man closer to his body. "That's why we're here," Derek whispered, before pulling Spencer in for a kiss. He grinned as they both pulled away a few moments later. "It's our first Christmas living together and it's time to make new Christmas memories for both of us."

Spencer smiled and pulled Derek in for another kiss. "Thank you," he whispered afterwards.

Derek took Spencer's hand, entwining their fingers together as they continued looking, giving it a small squeeze.

"Did you know in the 16th century, the origins of the Christmas tree sometimes are associated with Protestant Christian Martin Luther..."


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from previous drabble. Pairing: Morgan/Reid

When the two of them had finally decided on a tree, Derek couldn't stop smiling the entire way home. He was excited to be starting this new tradition with Spencer, something that they'd be able to do every year, something to be more of a constant in their lives.

While Derek was setting up the tree in their cleared out living room, Spencer had gone to the attack to gather the boxes of Christmas decorations he knew to be in there. He didn't have any of his own, but Derek always brought a few back from his trips to Chicago.

Derek had the tree in the stand, ready to go, when Spencer got back downstairs with all the boxes. In no time, the two had gone through the boxes, placing all the ornaments on the tree. They had the traditional, multicolored balls, ones shaped like snowflakes, and even characters from Dr. Seuss stories that they had picked up at the Hallmark store on the way home.

"What's left besides the lights?" Spencer asked as he sat down on the arm of the recliner, taking a look at the almost finished tree.

Derek looked around the boxes carefully before he moved over to one that was in the corner. "Just one more thing," he responded as he reached into the box, retrieving an object wrapped in tissue paper and bubble wrap.

Spencer watched with interest as Derek unwrapped it, revealing an angel made out of paper mache and wire. Derek then walked over to Spencer, showing him the angel.

"Made this with my dad when I was 8," he said as a grin spread over his face. "Ma was taking care of Desi, she had the chicken pox, and I don't remember what Sarah was doing, but Dad and I spent all day making these. Made one for each of the girls then for one for each of us."

Spencer didn't say anything, but he smiled as he watched Derek get lost in the happy memory. He reached forward, taking Derek's free hand in his own and squeezing. A grin spread across his face as Derek looked down at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the head.

"C'mon, Pretty Boy," Derek said as he stepped away and pulled Spencer up so he was standing. "Let's start another tradition."

Spencer allowed Derek to drag him over to the tree before Derek handed him the angel. He took it carefully as Derek moved behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach before moving his other hand to the one Spencer was holding the angel in. Derek then guided their hands so they were both placing the angel on top of the tree. After a few moments of making sure it was going to stick, Derek dropped both of his hands before wrapping his arms completely around Spencer and kissing the younger man on the cheek.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."


	7. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

There was a loud crash from the kitchen when Garcia opened the door to Derek and Spencer’s apartment, causing her to wince. It was soon then followed by another one and a loud, Spencer-sounding groan followed.

She sighed as she dropped one of her bags by the door and hung her coat up on the rack, before making her way to the kitchen. “Boy Wonder, did you really try to start without me?”

Spencer was balancing himself on his crutches, staring at the mixing bowls that had fallen from the counter. “I was just trying to help.”

Garcia rolled her eyes, placing two full shopping bags on the counter, before bending over to grab the mixing bowls from the ground. “What you should be doing is icing that knee. Derek told me that you haven’t touched the pain prescription they sent you home with.”

Spencer tucked his hair behind his ear as he sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. “I haven’t really needed it,” he said with a sigh. He looked and saw the raised eyebrow stare that Garcia was sending him and groaned. “It makes me spacey and I wanted to get this done before Derek got home.”

“Well, with all that paperwork that he and Hotch have been going through, I think we have the time.”

Spencer nodded slightly as he stood up again, moving over towards the cabinets and pulling down the other baking instruments they needed. Ever since Derek had been temporarily appointed as Unit Chief, he was more stressed and spending longer hours at work. This left Spencer on his own most nights, passing out on the couch waiting for Derek to get home.

“Now, what are we making?”

Spencer smiled as he turned around and pulled an index card out of pocket, handing it to Garcia. “It’s my mom's apple pie recipe. She made it every Christmas until, well, everything with my dad,” he began, clearing his throat. “I’ve tried making the recipe before, but I always seem to mess things up.”

Garcia gave him a warm smile before walking over and reaching up to kiss his cheek. “This is going to be a wonderful surprise for the stud muffin, 187.”

Spencer smiled in response and, under threats via photoshop from Garcia, sat back down on the stool and the two got to preparing the pie.

* * *

Derek let out a relieved sigh as he opened the door to the apartment, dropping his briefcase on the floor. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he recognized Garcia’s coat and purse on the floor. He then heard a round of giggles coming from the kitchen. The giggles got louder as he got closer and he paused in the doorway, a grin spreading across his face at the image before him.

Spencer and Garcia were standing, leaning more in Spencer’s cace, at the counter, both covered in white flour. There was a pie sitting on the top of the stove, topped with whipped cream, and it seemed like they were trying to make another.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

Garcia and Spencer both stopped giggling and turned towards Derek. “We didn’t hear you come in,” Spencer said, sitting down on the stool.

“You two seem to be distracted,” Derek commented as he walked over to Spencer and kissed him on the forehead. “Now, what have you two been up to?”

“We’ve been making pies,” Spencer said with a grin. “Well, pie,” he corrected, sharing an amused glance with Garcia.

“We sort of messed up a few,” Garcia said as she came over and kissed Derek’s cheek.

“And which try is this?” Derek asked pointing to the pie on the table.

“12,” Garcia and Spencer said in unison, giggling again.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Derek said with a snort.

“You could join us,” Spencer said with a smirk.

“You don’t want me cooking,” Derek said, both of them knowing his track record in the kitchen.

“Not what he meant,” Garcia said, matching Spencer’s smirk.

“Then--” Derek was cut off when he suddenly got hit with a small splash of flour to his face. He blinked and looked from Garcia to Spencer before grabbing the whipped cream from the counter, aiming it at Spencer. “Oh, it’s on now.”


	8. Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Derek was asleep on the couch by the time Spencer had gotten home. He and Garcia had spent the day with Henry, both wanting to see him and give the chance for Will and JJ to go Christmas shopping.

 

Garcia had the idea of decorating her Christmas tree. It was a fine idea, until Henry had puppy dog-eyed them into some of her chocolate chip cookies, then they were decorating her Christmas tree with a sugar-high toddler. Surprisingly, when putting up the ornaments and the lights, he was calm. Once they got to the tinsel, that was a different story.

  


“You’re later than usual,” Derek’s gruff voice pulled Spencer from his thoughts. He looked over to the couch where Derek was now sitting up.

  


“I helped Garcia clean up her apartment,” Spencer replied in a soft voice as he dragged himself over to the couch, and sat down next to Derek. He smiled as Derek wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his side.

  


“Did Garcia bring out the purple and green tinsel again?” Derek suddenly asked.

  


Spencer blinked and looked at him. “Yeah, how did you know?”

  


Derek ran a hand through Spencer’s hair, slightly tugging. “You’ve got some in your hair, Pretty Boy,” showing Spencer the long, sparkling strands of tinsel.

  


Spencer groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against Derek’s shoulder. “Never again,” he grumbled.

  


Derek snorted and kissed his temple. “Come on, Captain Sparkle. We’re going to bed.”


	9. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Emily/Spencer

 

“Emily, you can’t be serious,” Spencer mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, looking up at her with a look of disbelief.

“It was my date night to plan and I thought we tried something new,” she said with a small smile, taking a seat on the bench next to Spencer.

“I’m awkward and clumsy just walking on my own two feet and you think ice skating would be a good thing to try?”

“You’re not that clumsy,” Emily said as she leaned against Spencer. She grinned when he felt his arm wrap around her waist. “And I swear you’ve been ice skating before.”

“Despite the amount of indoor ice rinks in Vegas, not really my thing. Then I usually find someway to talk Garcia out of making me come along,” he explained.

“So I’m the only one who will get to see the great Dr. Reid on ice?” Emily asked as she looked up at him with a smirk.

Spencer grinned in return. “Only if you promise to not take any pictures.”

Emily leaned up and kissed him. “Deal.”

* * *

“Look, while I’m glad that you’ve actually gotten out on the ice, you can’t really experience it without, you know, moving,” Emily said as she stood before Spencer, hands on her hips.

Spencer looked back at her with a small glare as he gripped the wall. “You know balance isn’t my thing,” he mumbled.

Emily sighed and skated over to him, gently removing his hold on the wall and taking her hands in his own. “Then let me help you.”

“And if I fall?” he asked, his voice going up a slight octave at the end. “I’ll take us both down.”

“Falling is part of the learning.”

“This is a bad idea,” Spencer said, biting his lip.

“Spencer, c’mon,” Emily pleaded as she stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do this for me and then we’ll,” she finished the sentence by carefully leaning up to whisper in Spencer’s ear. As she stepped back, she snorted at how red his face had turned as he blushed.

“Yes, okay. That sounds good,” he said, clearing his throat slightly. “I’m still afraid of falling.”

“I’ll try my best to not let you fall,” she said before taking his hands again.

* * *

A little while later, Emily thought Spencer was finally getting the hang of it. They had gone around the rink fully once or twice, her leading him the entire way but she could tell he was more relaxed and less worried.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” she said as Spencer finally stopped looking down at the ground.

“You’re right,” he said with a smile.

“Think you can do a lap solo?” Emily asked, as she let go of his lhands.

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. “Stay close though?”   
Emily smile and nodded and skated over so that she was next to Spencer. They began moving slowly, closer to the middle of the rink to stay out of the other skaters ways.

“I’m surprised I haven’t fallen yet,” he mumbled as they started moving a little faster.

Emily sighed. “You probably just jinxed yourself.”

“I don’t believe in things like that,” Spencer rebuttled.

Emily rolled her eyes. “You’ll say that now.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they completed another lap around the rink, slowly picking up some more speed.

“You’re a fast learner,” Emily commented as they completed another lap and she directed them towards the wall. “You wanna try a real solo lap?”

Spencer’s eyes grew in size and he cleared his throat, looking from Emily to the rink then back to Emily.

Emily stepped to him and pulled him down into a kiss, biting on his lip as she pulled away. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be fine,” Spencer echoed and kissed Emily’s temple. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Emily repeated.

“No pictures?”

Emily grinned. “No pictures.”

Spencer returned the grin before pushing away from the wall slightly and began moving slowly on the ice. Emily watched with a smile as he wabbled slightly, but he found his balance before slowly making it halfway around the the rink.

The smile disappeared as she saw a group of loud, hyper teenagers skating in a group pass by Spencer but only after one of the guys had accidently ran into him.

Spencer went down, catching himself on his hands and knees and even from where she was, Emily saw him wince. Cursing to herself she skated over as quickly as she could.

Though most of the group had already moved on, the guy who had ran into Spencer at least stayed behind to make sure he was fine.   
Emily stopped by them and kneeled down next to Spencer. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as the other grabbed his chin, moving his head to look at her.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, biting his lip.

“I am so sorry,” the man said, causing both Emily and Spencer to look up. They had forgotten he was there. “I didn’t see him, I was distracted--”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Spencer told him as he stood up, Emily helping him. “I’m fine,” he said, stressing the last word.

Emily watched his face, his body language. She saw him lean to his right, meaning his left knee was probably hurting.

“Are you sure? I mean you went down pretty--” The kid ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“Yes. Really,” Spencer said with a small smile. “I promise.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Emily smiled. “We appreciate it. You should go catch up to your friends.”

He nodded and took one more glance towards Spencer before waving at them and quickly making his way to one of the exits of the rink, his group of friends standing there waiting for him.

“Can you move alright?” Emily asked, looking back to Spencer.

“I think we should head home,” he said, looking at her apologetically.

She shook her head and linked an arm with his, slowly leading the two of them off the rink. “Told you so,” she said in a sing-song voice, a smirk on her face.

Spencer rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as they made their way back to the locker they had rented. He sat down gently and hissed as he bent his knee. “Yeah, ice skating plus my knee was probably a bad idea,” he mumbled as he untied his skates.

Emily kissed him again and sat down next to him. “We’ll ice it when we get home.”

“Heat,” Spencer quickly corrected. “I’ve had enough ice for today.”

Emily snorted. “Alright Dr. Reid. When we get home we’ll order pizza, lay on the couch with Sergio and watch Doctor Who.”

“Perfect.”


	10. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Prentiss/Reid

“It would be our luck that we got the faulty car,” Emily mumbled as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

  


“Well, the odds are--”

 

“Spencer,” Emily said, quickly cutting him off. “I love you, you know I do. Right now we’re stuck on the side road of a some small town in North Dakota with no service and a blown tire.”

  


Spencer bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he said as he moved over to her.

 

They were on their way back from interviewing a witness when they had hit a pothole or something similar and popped one of their tires. That had been a few hours ago and a snow storm had already started.

 

They had decided to move into the back of the SUV where there were no seats so they could stretch out. That was more comfortable for Spencer, since curling up in a car seat wasn’t the best for him and his long legs, but it was also great for Emily since she could now cuddle up next to her boyfriend on a case.

  


“You’re warm,” Emily mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his side as much as she could.

  


“Glad I can work as a space heater,” Spencer said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around and holding her as tightly as possible.

  


“How long until you think they’ll realize something’s wrong?” Emily asked, laying her head on Spencer’s shoulder and looking up at him.

 

Spencer thought it over as he rhythmically rubbed a hand up and down Emily’s back. “Well,” he began, “they’ll try to call us for an update, seeing as it has been 5 hours since Hotch sent it out. Since we’re in a no service area, they’ll call Garcia and see if she will be able to triangulate our position by either the SUV’s GPS or the last place we had service, which thankfully was Mr. Sorola’s home.”

  


“So, we have an hour or two?” She asked, biting her lip.

  


Spencer nodded and looked down at her. “Why?”

  


“Well, it’s just you and me in this car, out here in the middle of nowhere, frost covering the windows meaning privacy--”

  


“Emily!” Spencer said, blushing when he figured it out, causing Emily to laugh. “We can’t do that on a case!”

  


“You just said they won’t be here for at least an hour,” Emily rebutted.

  


“But we’re--”

 

“On a case, I know,” Emily said, rolling her eyes. “We need to find a way to keep warm, and I think if we time it perfectly, the team would never know anything different.”

 

Spencer looked at her and sighed, giving in. “Fine, but if they do catch us, it’s your fault and you’ll answer all of Garcia’s questions with no help from me.”

  
Emily leaned up, capturing his mouth with hers. “Fine by me.”

 


	11. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Spencer was sitting on a couch in Rossi's living room, watching the fire. It was the BAU's annual Christmas party, and Spencer, as usual, was one of the first ones there.

"I'm surprised you didn't come with Aaron," Rossi commented as he sat down next to Spencer on the couch, placing two holiday themed glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

Spencer looked over at him a lopsided smile and shrugged. "He was running behind on a few things and still needed time to drop Jack off at Jess', told me to come without him."

Rossi nodded and reached forward to grab the glasses, handing one to Spencer.

"What's this?" Spencer asked as he took the glass, looking at the cream colored substance.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me in the few years that you and Aaron have been together, he hasn't had eggnog around the holidays."

"This is eggnog?" Spencer said, sniffing the glass. "Aaron usually drinks this stuff out of single-served cartons."

Rossi snorted. "He would," he said as he shook his head. "This is the Rossi Family Holiday recipe. Give it try."

"Isn't there alcohol in this?" Spencer asked, eyeing the drink in his hand.

"Yes, alcohol, not poison. Everything else covers the taste, trust me on this."

Spencer hesitantly took a sip and savored the flavor in his mouth before taking another, larger sip, which caused Rossi to smirk in response. "So?"

Spencer looked over at him and smiled. "It's good," he then took another sip.

Before either had the chance to say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back," Rossi said and got up from the couch. Spencer placed his glass of eggnog back on the table as he watched Rossi leave the room. He sat back, lazily scratching at his arms as he let himself get lost in thought, wondering when Aaron was going to get there.

"Spence, how am I not surprised you're the first one here?" JJ's voice said as she entered the room, Rossi following after her.

"Hey, Jayje," Spencer said with a smile as he stood, welcoming the hug. As he they stepped apart, he went back to scratching his arms. "Where's Will?" he asked, looking behind her.

"Finishing up a shift that he had to cover for Officer Heyman, he'll be coming a little later. I would've thought you'd have come with Hotch," she said, eyeing his arm as he continued to scratch.

"He should be here soon," Spencer said, still smiling. "You should try Rossi's eggnog," he said sitting back down on the couch.

At that JJ's eyes widened in surprise and she sat down next to Spencer, carefully moving his hand from where he was scratching.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, weakly trying to get her to let go of his hand so he could go back to scratching his arm.

"Spence, does anything else feel weird or off?" JJ asked, squeezing the hand she was holding.

Spencer furrowed his brow in confusion but ran a self-check of his body. "My arms feel itchy, back of my neck too." He went to scratch but JJ quickly grabbed his other hand, holding them both in her lap.

"Have you had anything to eat or drink while you've been here?"

"I haven't been here that long," Spencer mumbled around a cough. "Only the eggnog."

"Rossi is there nutmeg in your recipe?" JJ asked, looking back at the man. Spencer's eyes widened in realization and turned to look as well.

"Uses it as a garnish," Rossi confirmed. "What's going on?"

JJ quickly turned back to Spencer, who looked back at her with fearful eyes. "Spence, you're going to be fine," she soothed. "Do you have your bag?"

Spencer shook his head, coughing again. "I left it in Aaron's car."

"JJ, what's going on?" Rossi asked again.

"He's allergic to nutmeg," she responded. "I need you to call Hotch and make sure he has Reid's bag, it has his epipen in it."

"Damn it," Rossi cursed, pulling out his phone, the same time that the doorbell rang

JJ watched as he left the room and turned back to Spencer. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not showing any other symptoms," Spencer said as he tried to smile, but coughed instead.

"Why is it always you?" JJ said, giving him a small smile and rubbing his back. They both looked up as Rossi reentered the room, Derek following in behind him.

"He's our bad luck charm," Derek joked lightly, hoping to get a smile out of Reid, but sighed when he saw the glare coming from both of them. "Okay, Wonder Twins, back off with the powers. Just trying to lighten things up."

"Reid, if I had known-" Rossi began but Spencer cut him off by shaking his head.

"It's not exactly something I advertise," Spencer said, giving him a weak smile. "I'm usually cautious around what I would expect it to be in, and eggnog wasn't one of those things."

"I only found out when Henry gave him a gingerbread man last Christmas," JJ explained.

"Do we need to bring him to the ER or anything?" Rossi asked.

"I've only got a small cough at the moment and the hives are what usually show up minutes after ingestion. There's at least an hour window before my tongue and throat would swell up. Aaron should be here before then," Spencer explained.

"He should be here any minute," Rossi told them.

"You're allergic to nutmeg?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded. "Then are you allergic to other nuts?"

Spencer shook his head. "Even with nutmeg being a rare allergy on it's own-" another a cough cut him off. "-nutmeg doesn't have anything to do with nuts. It's a spice."

"Are you going to be fine until Hotch gets here? It looks like your hives are beginning to spread," Rossi said, not able to get rid of the guilty glance he was aiming at Spencer.

"Well luckily, I'm here," Aaron announced as he walked into the room, Spencer's bag in his hand. JJ smiled and stood up from her spot, allowing Hotch to sit down next to Spencer.

"We should leave them alone," JJ said to Derek and Rossi, gesturing for them to leave the room. Rossi looked from her to the two on the couch. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Rossi, it's not your fault. He's going to be fine."

Rossi took one more glance at the pair and nodded, leading Derek and JJ to the kitchen.

Spencer leaned his head against Aaron's shoulder as the older man dug around his bag, looking for the epipen. "You really need to clean this out," he heard him mumble.

Spencer smiled. "It's in the zip pocket near the tag," he told him, scratching at the hives on the back of his neck.

Aaron quickly pulled the object out of the pocket and uncapped it, holding it above Spencer's thigh. "Ready?" he asked.

Spencer moved his head, practically shoving his head into Aaron's shoulder. "Do it," he mumbled.

Aaron quickly stabbed Spencer in the thigh, pushing the plunger down quickly. Spencer sagged against him as he pulled it out, capping the empty syringe and throwing it on top of his bag before wrapping an arm around him, his other hand through his hair.

"You're sticking with me from now on," Aaron teased. "Can't take you anywhere." He kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"No, you just can't give me eggnog," Spencer said with a sigh, looking up at Aaron.

Aaron leaned down, capturing Spencer's lips with his, wrapping his arm a little tighter around the slim body.

"Definitely no more eggnog for you."


	12. Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Spencer sighed as he dropped another bag of decorations from Garcia’s car on the couch. “Is this it?” he called out to her.

“Yes!” she replied ,making her way from the kitchen, Derek following after her. “Thank you for helping, 187!”

Spencer gave her a smile before stretching his arms a bit. “Don’t know why I was doing all the heavy lifting,” he mumbled, shooting a glare in Derek’s direction.

“You’re the one who needs to exercise his arm after getting shot a few weeks ago,” Derek told him, walking over and wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing the top of his head.

“Which I’m still angry at you for,” Garcia commented as she began to unpack the bags.

Spencer rolled his eyes and leaned into Derek. “I’m pretty sure this wasn’t the exercise my doctor intended,” he said, watching the growing pile of decorations on his couch. “I still don’t know why we’re hosting the holiday party this year,” he added, looking to both Garcia and Derek.

“Rossi’s redesigning one of the rooms in his mansion, and we have the next biggest space,” Derek said.

“You really didn’t know?” Garcia asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I think it was decided upon when he was sleeping on the jet,” Derek spoke up.

“And you never told him about it?” Garcia asked, sounding skeptical. “That was two days ago.”

“I guess I forgot,” Derek said with a shrug. “It’s not like I told him this morning--”

“But you did tell me this morning. You woke up me up an hour before I wanted to be, on our day off might I add, and told me to help you clean the house,” Spencer said, cutting him off.

“I had other things on my mind,” Derek said in his defense, making eye contact with Spencer.

Spencer then blushed as he recalled the memories from the past few nights. “Still would’ve been nice to have a little more warning.”

“Well, you’re off decorating duty, how about that?” Derek asked, chuckling slightly.

“Can I take over the kitchen then?” Spencer asked, hope filling his eyes.

Garcia went to object, not knowing how Spencer was in the kitchen, but Derek spoke before she got the chance. “All yours!” he replied and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. Spencer grinned as he pulled away and walked to the kitchen, locking the door behind him.

“He’s doing all the cooking?” Garcia asked, eyeing the locked door. “I know he’s a genius, but does that translate to cooking?”

Derek grinned. “You’ll find out later tonight.”

Garcia sighed and went back to the decorations. “Luckily this is also a pot-luck,” she mumbled under her breath.

Derek heard her and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Mama, everything’s going to be fine.”

* * *

Later that night, the BAU team had gathered at Derek and Spencer’s house. Rossi had brought an assortment of Rossi family recipe cookies. Both Emily and JJ had contributed some apple and pumpkin pies that they had made together. Hotch brought spinach artichoke dip along with the appropriate dipping foods. Garcia had contributed eggnog, along with an assortment of hors d'oeuvres.

The highlight of the food table had been the cider that Spencer had presented after spending the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen. Originally, everyone had been a bit hesitant as no one, other than Derek, had experienced Spencer’s cooking.

“Is it safe?” Rossi had joked.

Derek rolled his eyes and gotten a glass for himself, being a bit over dramatic as he took a sip and grinned. “Pretty Boy, this is your best recipe yet!”

Spencer grinned and wrapped his arms around Derek. “There, see? Not poisoned,” he said, jokingly glaring at the rest of the team.

The team chuckled and the cider was passed around. After a few minutes and hesitant sips, everyone looked over at Spencer, shocked.

“You made this from scratch?” Rossi asked.

Spencer smiled. “It had started as a home economics project I was forced into in order to graduate in high school. The teacher was shocked, though, and it ended up being a hit. I made it a few times for the school’s Christmas parties, even after I graduated.”

“Then you’re definitely making it from now on,” Emily announced as she poured herself another glass.

There was a round of agreements from the rest of the team and Spencer couldn’t get the grin off his face.

“Good job, baby boy,” Derek said, kissing Spencer’s temple.

 


	13. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid

Derek and Spencer had decided on a lazy night in on Friday night. The team holiday party was the next day, so they were thankful for a night where it could be calm and just the two of them. They had just gotten back from a case in Michigan, a serial killer in a small town, and Spencer had worn himself out trying to figure out the puzzles that the unsub was leaving behind, causing a migraine.

They found themselves on the couch. Derek had thrown on a movie as more background noise than anything as Spencer laid the length of the couch, his head in Derek’s lap. His eyes were closed and Derek was lightly running his fingers through his hair, the way he liked it when a migraine was pounding in his head.

“Did we decide on a dessert for tomorrow?” Spencer said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Derek cursed and rubbed a hand over his scalp. “Honestly, I forgot until right now.”

Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. “Garcia would hate us if we didn’t bring at least something,” he said, biting his lip. “I could--” he began as he tried to sit up.

Derek shook his head and stood up, gently forcing Spencer to lay back down. “Nope, you’re not moving from this couch,” he ordered. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch, laying it over Spencer.

Spencer grabbed one of the pillows they had thrown to the ground and placed it behind his head before looking up at Derek. “You sure you don’t want any help?”

“What did I just say?” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “I think I can handle a dessert on my own, Pretty Boy,” he said, leaning over and kissing Spencer’s forehead. “And if not, my mom is only a call away.”

“Are you sure?” Spencer asked again.

“Yes. And don’t worry, your sugar loving self will get first taste,” Derek told him with a grin. “Now take a nap and I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

Spencer returned the grin before turning towards the back of the couch and closing his eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Derek watched him slip off into a restful sleep before making his way into the kitchen, getting everything he would need.

Spencer was awoken a couple hours later when he felt Derek’s lip on his. As he woke up a little more and senses came back to him, he moved his hands to Derek’s shoulders, gripping them as he increased the intensity of the kiss.

They pulled away when both of their lungs were screaming for air. “Well someone woke up in a good mood,” Derek said as he caught his breath. He pulled Spencer into a seated position, running his hands through Spencer’s hair.

Spencer didn’t say anything as he grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Derek eyebrows shot up in surprise at first, but he quickly returned it. His hands moved to Spencer’s hips as the younger agent once again put everything into it.

As Spencer pulled away, he bit Derek’s lip. “Okay, really good mood,” Derek mumbled as he rested his head against Spencer’s.

“You taste like peppermint,” Spencer mumbled back as he closed his eyes. “You know my weakness and peppermint.”

Derek grinned as he sat up a little, rubbed Spencer’s back and kissed the top of his head. “Sometimes I know how to be an evil genius.”

“Just because peppermint is my kryptonite,” Spencer said, leaning against Derek.

“Come on, Superman,” Derek teased as he stood, pulling Spencer up with him. “You get the first batch of peppermint cookies.”


	14. Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hotch/Reid

 It was getting towards the end of the workday when Spencer was called into Hotch’s office.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked as he nervously stepped into the room.

Aaron’s head popped up immediately and he nodded, gesturing for him to close the door. Spencer immediately complied before turning back to the other agent. “Is this work related?” Spencer asked as he stepped closer to the desk.

Hotch instantly stood up and walked around the desk, sitting down on it in front of Spencer, before grabbing the other’s man and pulling him so he was standing between his legs. “No, nothing like that,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer.

Spencer sighed as he wrapped his arms around Aaron. “How long do you need to stay?”

Aaron looked up at Spencer, a quick glance of shock passed before his usual pokerface set in. “What gave it away?”

Spencer smiled. “Very little do you stop being Unit Chief around me at work, despite if we’re the last ones here.”

“I’ve got one meeting that is bound to run a little later,” Aaron told him, pulling the thinner man a little tighter.

“That’s fine,” Spencer reassured.

“And Jess can’t stick around to help with Jack,” Aaron added quickly, looking up at Spencer with guilt.

Spencer froze for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked as he stood up. “You said you’ve been nervous to be with Jack alone.”

Spencer bit his lip, thinking it over for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. We’ll both be fine.”

Aaron smirked and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. “I shouldn’t be later than 8,” he said after they pulled away.

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

When Hotch got home later that night, he cautiously opened the door and turned off the security system. What surprised him was the round of giggles coming from the kitchen. He quickly dropped his brief case and hung up his jacket before slowly making his way towards the other room.

When he looked around the doorway, the image before him made him grin. Both Jack and Spencer were wearing aprons, which were covered and stained with what seemed to be different colors of frosting. Their backs were to Aaron, but he could see everything they were doing. Jack was sitting on a stool next to  
Spencer, and before them was a gingerbread house: windows and a door has been made out of red and green frosting. To the side was a bowl of assorted gumdrop and dot candies. Hotch had to hold back the laugh when Jack stopped Spencer from eating another.

“Spencer, if you eat another we can’t finish the roof,” Jack half-whined as he placed another one on the gingerbread roof.

“Sorry Jack,” Spencer said, still grinning as he followed suit.

“Think Daddy’s gonna like it?” Jack asked, looking up at Spencer.

Aaron finally stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around Spencer, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise. “I think I love it,” he said, moving to hug Jack and kissing him on the head.

“Really?” Jack asked as Aaron picked him up, looking from his father and back to the gingerbread house.

“I think you guys to did an amazing job!” He placed Jack back down on the stool before leaning over and pecking Spencer on the cheek, causing him to blush. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and ready for bed?”

Jack smiled as he climbed down from the stool and hugged his father’s legs. “Can Spencer read me a story?” he asked, shyly looking up at Spencer.

The man’s eyes grew in surprise before looking down at Jack with a smile and nodded. Jack grinned in return, hugged his legs and ran out of the room.

“Did that just happen?” Spencer mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Aaron stepped over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around him and leaned into him after they pulled apart.

“Whose idea was this?” Aaron asked as he wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist, the other hand running through his hair.

“Mine,” Spencer answered with a grin. “Before high school, and well, everything else, this was something my mom and I did around the holidays. Just something fun to do together.”

“Well, thank you,” Aaron said, kissing Spencer’s temple. “Now, it’s time for you to go tell Jack a story. Make it short, he has school tomorrow.”


	15. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Spencer was in the middle of working on a recent consult when a small, cloth bag was shoved in front of his face. He followed the arm holding it to see Garcia looking at him, a bright smile on her face.

“Your turn, Boy Wonder,” she said.

“My turn for what?” he responded, eyeing the bag.

“Don’t tell me you forgot again,” Emily said from across the divider.

“Leave the boy alone, he hasn’t had his 15th cup of coffee yet,” Derek teased. Spencer glared at him before looking back towards Garcia.

“Secret Santa, 187!”

Spencer groaned but reached his hand into the bag, pulling out a slip of paper. “We’re really doing this again?” he asked, ripping it up and throwing the shredded pieces in the garbage.

“We’ve been at this 6 years, Pretty Boy. Why would we stop this now?”

“I never know what to get anyone,” Spencer said as he signed off on the consult in front of him, closing the folder and sticking it in his outbox.

“Remember, no trading and no telling anyone who you got,” Garcia warned, before she made her way up to the catwalk and knocked on Rossi’s door.

“Honestly, I think whoever gets Rossi has it the worst,” Emily commented.

“What do you get the man who has everything?” Derek added, snorting.

“Italian leather anything,” Spencer commented with a smile. “Seemed to be good enough for him last year.”

They all fell silent before turning back to their own files, simultaneously trying to figure out what to get their selected co-worker.

* * *

“You didn’t get Dave again this year, did you?” Aaron asked Spencer on their way home.

Spencer shook his head. “I would’ve complained very loudly if I did. What about you?”

“We both got lucky this year,” he responded, smirking.

“Can I break the rules and find out who you got?” Spencer asked, looking over at the other agent, hopeful.

“And have Garcia on my ass? No thank you,” Aaron replied.

Spencer snorted and followed that with a sigh. “Good point. I just hope shopping this year is easier.”

As Aaron pulled into the driveway, he leaned over and kissed Spencer. “Don’t worry, everyone else is better than Dave.”   
  


* * *

“Nice of Morgan to host the Christmas Party this year,” Spencer commented as he and Aaron climbed the steps to Derek’s home that Saturday night.

“We needed a change of scenery, really,” Aaron mumbled as he rang the doorbell. “As nice as it is, Dave’s ‘mansion’ seems to have lost its charm.”

Spencer bit back the laugh, but shared an amused glance with Hotch as the door opened.

“Hey Pretty Boy! Hey Hotch!” Derek greeted as he stepped back to let the other two enter.

“Sorry that we’re running a bit late,” Aaron said as he took off his coat, taking Spencer’s from him and hanging them up. “We were waiting for Jess to come over and the snow was causing a bit of traffic.”

“Don’t worry,” Derek said with a grin.

“Are they here yet?” They heard Garcia’s voice come from the living room.

“Yeah, Baby Girl, they’re finally here,” Derek called back. He looked over at Hotch and Spencer who were giving him a confused stare. “She’s sort of really excited about the exchange,” he explained.

“Got it,” Spencer mumbled. Hotch nodded as they followed Derek into the room.

“Finally!” was Garcia’s only greeting as she ran over to them, pulling Hotch into a hug before doing the same to Spencer. “Gift exchange, presents, c’mon move it, move it,” she said as she grabbed Spencer by the hand and dragged him to one of the couches. She took the gift in Spencer and Hotch’s hands and placed them with the rest. Hotch followed behind with a smirk and sat down next to Spencer as Garcia returned to her own  
seat.

“Someone’s excited,” Hotch mumbled.

“I can’t help it!” Garcia said with a grin. “I just love this time of year and watching people open presents is just so much fun.”

“Now that we’re finally all here, who goes first?” Rossi asked, looking around the room.

“I already decided that!” Garcia announced as she pulled out a sheet of paper. “Everyone grab the gift with your name and we’ll open them in this order,” she said as the paper was passed around the room.

“Definitely better this way than our random choosing the past years,” Derek commented, the others nodding in agreement.

“Guess I go first,” JJ announced as she carefully opened the large box in front of her. As the wrapping paper came off and she opened the box, she couldn’t help but grin when she what was inside. “I know who this is from.”

She pulled out four large scrapbooks, each labeled with Henry’s name and a number underneath. “Thanks Pen,” she said as she ran a hand over the top.

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. There’s one for each year, newborn to now. Then there’s one for you start filling after his next birthday,” Garcia explained.

“This is wonderful, really, thank you,” JJ said as she reached over and hugged her. “Who’s next?”

“I am,” Derek replied as flipped the thin present around. “Wonder what this is,” he mumbled as he carefully pulled the wrapping paper away to reveal an envelope. As he opened the envelope, his eyes widened as he looked around the room. “This is has got to be from either JJ, Emily, or Reid,” he said.

“Why’s that?” Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, obviously since Baby Girl didn’t get me,” he began and pulled two tickets from the envelope. “The three of you would be the only ones who know that not only are the Blackhawks are my favorite hockey team, but that I'm bummed I couldn’t find tickets to a game on my mom’s birthday.”

JJ’s grin was what gave her away. “I managed to use some of my old contacts from when I was liaison,” she told him.

“This means so much,” Derek said as he stood up and hugged her.

“Good to know I’m not the only who broke the budget rule,” Emily mumbled, both Hotch and Rossi nodding in agreement.

“Who’s next?” JJ asked.

“Me!” Garcia announced excitingly as she carefully, but quickly pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a basket. As her eyes glanced over the contents she turned to Spencer with an ever growing grin.

“There’s no way this isn’t from you,” she said. “It’s too Whovian to be anyone else,” she explained as she reached forward and wrapped a knitted scarf around his neck. “Is this the right length?”

Spencer nodded with a grin. “It’s the 20ft scarf that was introduced in season 16. There’s also a stuffed Adipose, since that was the first episode with Donna Noble as an official companion, I guess you could say, a TARDIS dress, and River Song’s sonic screwdriver, since I know you’ve been wanting it for a while.”

Garcia stood up and walked over to Spencer, wrapping him in a hug and placing a giant kiss on his cheek before returning to her seat. “I love it all.”

“Looks like I’m next,” Rossi announced as he unwrapped his own gift, raising an eyebrow when it revealed a jewelry box. “What the hell could this be,” he mumbled. His eyes widened as he opened the box and pulled out a pair of dog tags. As he inspected them, he was surprised to see his son’s name and birthday engraved. He turned to Derek who was sitting next to him. “You?” He asked. Derek nodded. Rossi clapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you, this means a lot.”

“I’m glad,” Derek responded, giving him a smile.

Everyone smiled at the pair before looking around the room to find out who was next. “Oh, me,” Emily announced, realizing it was her. She held a medium sized box in her hands and carefully unwrapped it. Once all the wrapping paper was off, she looked from the gift to Rossi.

“This had to be you,” she said. Rossi smiled at her and nodded before she showed the gift to the rest of the room. “It’s a doll I had when my mother was stationed in Athens when I was younger. It was stolen by one of the neighbors' daughters, I thought I’d never see it again. It was one of the few things that was stable when I was younger.”

“I’m happy I was able to track the right one down,” Rossi told her.

Emily stood up and walked over to the older man and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” she said as she pulled away.

Everyone then turned to Hotch and Spencer. “Well, this should be interesting,” Rossi commented. “Which of you goes first?”

“I do,” Hotch said as he looked down at the envelope with his name on it. He carefully opened it and was surprised when he pulled out two tickets. He showed them to Spencer before looking over at Emily.

“Tickets to Spain?” he asked.

She nodded and grinned. “There was that one case a few months ago, the one in Vegas, when I overheard you two talking on the jet home,” she began.

“More like eavesdropped,” Derek muttered.

Emily glared at him before looking back to Hotch. “Those tickets are for our AL. Two weeks in Spain, doing whatever you guys want.”

“What about--”

“Already talked to Jess, she has no problem watching Jack for that long. You two deserve it,” Emily said with a smile.

“Seems like you thought everything through,” he said, putting the tickets back in the envelope. “Thank you.”

“So, Hotch, what did you get Pretty Boy?” Derek asked with a grin.

Everyone looked to Spencer, who blushed from the amount of attention and carefully opened the gift. He threw the wrapping paper into the growing pile and carefully opened the top of a plain, white box. Looking in, his eyes opened and he looked to Aaron, who couldn’t help but grin.

“Is this-- Are you-- We--,” Spencer stuttered over his words, his blush darkening as he looked from Aaron back to the box.

“What is it?” JJ asked.

“Whatever it is, he finally got the great Dr. Reid to be speechless,” Emily teased.

Hotch reached into the box and pulled out a small, polished brown box.

“Is that it? The box?” Derek asked confused.

“It belonged to my grandfather,” Spencer stuttered out, eyes not leaving the box. “When he--, when--”

Hotch moved from his seat on the couch to a bended knee in front of Spencer. There was a collective gasp around the room as everyone realized.

Hotch opened the box, revealing a ring and looked up at Spencer. “I could say a lot of things right now, a lot of things you already know and have heard a million times. So, let me ask you a new one. Will you marry me?”

Spencer began nodding quickly and grinned as Hotch slipped the ring onto his finger before wrapping his arms around him, shoving his face into his shoulder. “Yes, a million times, yes,” he mumbled.

“Best Christmas Ever," Garcia squeaked in excitement as the team looked at the two with grins.


	16. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Derek/Spencer

Spencer let out a relieved sigh as he walked into the house. He had been gone on a week long consult with Rossi in Massachusetts and couldn’t wait to spend the weekend alone with Derek. As he hung up his coat and scarf, he realized that the house was dark. Not pitch black, Derek would never do that to him, but the lighting was dimmed.

“Derek?” he called out.

  


“Living room!” Came the reply.

 

Spencer furrowed his brow in confusion, but made his way down the hallway. As he got closer, the aromas of vanilla, peppermint, and chocolate reached him and he smiled.

“What’s all of this?” he asked as he walked into the room.

Derek was sitting on the ground on top of one of the throw blankets from the couch, another one folded by his feet. There were piles of pillows surrounding it, and on a tray in the middle was a plate of peppermint cookies, a vanilla candle was lit and two large mugs of hot chocolate sat there. Even the fireplace was lit.

  


Spencer grinned.

  


Derek grinned as well and stood, walking over to Spencer. He grabbed both of Spencer’s hands in his own and pulled him in close, kissing him. “Thought you’d like a nice treat for when you got home,” he whispered in reply as he pulled away. “C’mon,” he pulled Spencer towards the setup.

  


“How did you--” Spencer began but cut himself off. “Garcia,” he muttered as he went to sit down.

Derek tugged his arms lightly and pulled Spencer into his lap. Spencer let out a chuckle as he leaned back against Derek, the other man wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer’s waist and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you,” Spencer mumbled, as he rested his head against Derek’s and stared into the fire.

 

“Anything you,” Derek whispered. “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”

 


	17. Stocking/Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Emily/Reid

Spencer groaned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “G’way,” he mumbled, turning on his side.

“It’s time to get up,” a soft voice told him, the hand returning.

“It’s our day off,” he replied, pulling the blanket around him tighter and snuggling into the pillow. “I shouldn’t have to get up.”

“It’s also Christmas,” the voice rebuttled. “C’mon, get up.”

Spencer groaned again, but rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes, looking up. “Hi,” he said as a blurry face entered his vision.

“Good morning to you too, handsome,” Emily responded, grinning. She leaned over and kissed him, biting his lip slightly as she pulled away.

“Now it’s a good morning,” he said as he sat up and stretched, looking at Emily. "Merry Christmas."

“Merry Christmas to you as well,” she returned and climbed out of bed. “Now get up. Present time.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at her. “Really, you woke me up early for presents?” he whined, but still got up from the bed.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the living room. “What if I make a deal?” she asked as they both sat down on the couch.

“I’m listening,” Spencer said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her.

“If we open our stockings, I’ll make us hot chocolate, then we’ll spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and you’re welcome to nap when you please.”

Spencer grinned and kissed her forehead. “I like this deal.”

“I’m glad,” she said as she stood and walked over to the fireplace mantle, grabbing their stockings. She sat down and handed Spencer his.

“You first,” he insisted.

Emily smiled as she pulled the small things out of her stocking. There were two large bags of chocolate that made her snort and look over at Spencer, who just grinned and shrugged in return.

“You said you love chocolate, now you have some to keep at work!” he told her, grinning.

She shook her head and laughed as she continued to pull more things out. There were a few random things here and there, some inner jokes that only she and Spencer would understand.

As she pulled out a long, jewelry case she looked over at Spencer with wide eyes.

“Whats this?” Emily asked. Spencer bit his lip and nodded his head in gesture for her to open the box. She raised an eyebrow but slowly opened it. “Spence!” she gasped as she pulled out a necklace. It was an amethyst and opal pendant on a silver chain. Spencer moved closer as she handed it to him to help put it on. After he linked the clasp she looked down at it. “This is beautiful!” She pulled him in for another kiss.

“I’m so happy you like it,” he said after they pulled away. “I know you mentioned something about loving amethyst--”

“And adding it in with the October birthstone, it’s perfect. Thank you,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “I feel bad I didn’t do anything as extravagant with your stocking,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything,” Spencer told her as he reached over and grabbed his own stocking. He pulled out a number of sock packages.

“Socks in my stocking?” he said, chuckling. Emily grinned.

“All of them are Doctor Who related and they’re perfect to mix,” she told him.

Spencer grinned as looked over the socks with designs such as the TARDIS, Daleks and Cybermen. “I love them.”

“I’m glad. Now, how about we make hot chocolate and cuddle?”

“Definitely a good idea.”


	18. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spencer/Surprise

As it got closer to the holidays, Spencer started getting packages of cookies almost daily, each one a different flavor. While he knew who and where they were coming from, the team was annoyed that he wouldn’t tell them.

It was a week before Christmas when Spencer got a delivery of sugar cookies decorated as Christmas trees and ornaments when Garcia spoke up. “Come on, Boy Wonder, who’s sending you the baked goods?” she asked as she sat down on the edge of Derek’s desk.

Spencer shook his head. “Not telling you guys,” he mumbled as he finished another cookie.

 

“Pretty Boy, we just want to know if there's a lady friend in your life,” Derek told him, leaning back in his chair.

  


“Just because you enjoy sharing any sort of sexual escapade you have, it doesn’t mean I want to do the same,” Spencer snapped.

 

“Ow!” Derek said after Garcia flicked his forehead. “What was that for?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Don’t piss off the genius, now we may never know who his cookie-baking friend is!”

“Nice one, Morgan,” Emily commented with a snort.

 

Spencer rolled his eyes and grinned as he stuck the note from inside the box into his bottom drawer where the rest were stored, stealing a final glance at the lipstick kissed mark on the bottom of each card.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve when the deliveries changed. Derek, Emily, and Spencer were coming back from their lunch and stopped when they entered the bullpen, confused to see a brunette woman sitting on Spencer’s desk, a plate of cookies in her hands. Spencer grinned and stepped forward, leaving Derek and Emily staring at him as he walked over to her. They continued to stare as they watched them interact.

When Spencer reached his desk, the woman had placed the plate of cookies beside her, before standing up and wrapping her arms around Spencer’s neck as he placed his hands on her hips. The two greeted each other with a brief hug before the woman stood on her toes to reach up to Spencer and capture his lips in a kiss.

Emily and Derek’s eyes widened in surprise as they watched Spencer hold the woman a little closer as the intensity of the kiss increased.

  


“Play on, playa,” Derek mumbled, smirking as the two pulled apart.

  


“Have you ever seen her before?” Emily asked.

  


Derek raised an eyebrow. “You don’t recognize her?”

  


Emily shook her head. “You do?”

  


Derek nodded. “It’s been a few years, but remember the case with Viper?”

 

Emily nodded, looking over at the woman, and then did a double take. “Oh my god!”

  


Before Derek could say anything, Spencer and the woman had approached them. “Hey, guys,” he said, sounding a little nervous. “I’m sure you remember Austin?”

  


Derek nodded and smirked at the arm Spencer had wrapped around her waist. He held out his hand. “Nice to see you again.”

  


“You too,” she replied with a smile, shaking his hand, then Emily’s.

  


“It’s nice to meet the face behind the cookies,” Emily joked. “I didn’t know you guys kept in contact,” she added, sounding a bit awkward.

  


Both Austin and Spencer blushed before Spencer cleared his throat. “We’ve been dating for two years,” he announced as he grinned. Austin kissed his cheek.

  


“I think its the cookies that kept him coming back,” she said.

 

Spencer shook his head and pulled her a little closer. “That could be the case, but I’m pretty sure it was you.”

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Derek said, and before she could object, he grabbed Emily’s arm and guided her towards the break room.

“They’re so adorable,” she said as they turned back towards the couple who had returned to Spencer’s desk.

  
“Pretty Boy deserves happiness,” Derek said with a smirk. “And she’s definitely the right girl to give it to him.”

 


	19. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Will/JJ

JJ smiled from the doorway of the garage as she watched Henry and Will in the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve and the team had just returned from a serial murder case in Georgia after a week and half, all of them relieved that they had made it home for the holiday.

Henry and Will were decorating sugar cookies, Henry giggling every time Will would grab a scoop of frosting and dab it on Henry’s nose before finishing the cookie. Neither had noticed her yet, and she was content on just watching them for now.

“Do you think Santa is going to like these?” the young boy asked, glancing up at his father.

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to love ‘em,” Will replied as he arranged the cookies on the dish. “What did you ask Santa for this year?”

“For mama to come home,” Henry told him in a soft voice. “What did you ask Santa for?”

Will looked down at him with a sad smile. “I asked him the same thing.”

“Seems like Santa followed through,” JJ said quietly as she finally entered the kitchen, quickly grabbing the attention of the two in front of her.

“Mama!” Henry squealed and carefully climbing down from the chair he had been standing on and running over to JJ. She quickly crouched down to grab him and picked him up the second he was in her arms.

“Hey, Henry,” JJ greeted as she kissed her son's cheek. Will walked over to them, hugging them before kissing JJ.

“Daddy, Santa brought mama home!” Henry announced as he wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck. Will ruffled his hair as JJ kissed his forehead.

“That he did,” Will said with a grin. “Welcome home,” he whispered to JJ before kissing her again.


	20. Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing.

“We’re going where?” Spencer asked in disbelief. He looked over at Derek from the passenger seat, ignoring the giggling coming from the back seat. “I thought we were just going to lunch or something,” he grumbled.

Elle leaned forward from the back seat of the SUV and placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “C’mon, Reid, you need to experience this.”

“I really don’t see why I need to go sledding,” Spencer said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m 24. I’m good.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Pretty Boy, you grew up in Vegas. Did it ever snow there?”

“The average for snowfall in Las Vegas is .2 days and .3 inches,” Spencer replied.

“So none,” Elle stated dryly.

“And that is why we’re going sledding,” Derek said with a grin. “You told us you’ve never been to New York, we showed you around New York. We’re just continuing to educate you in the simple things.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “And going down a hill of snow on a piece of wood is a simple thing?”

“Hey!” Elle protested. As they came to a red light, Derek looked at her through the rearview mirror and Spencer turned, wondering what she was going to say. “Not all sleds are made of wood, some are made of plastic. Plastic ones make you go faster.”

Derek snorted and shook his head. “Ditto to that!”

“I’m really going to regret this,” Spencer mumbled and slid down in his seat, staring out the window as it began to snow once again.

* * *

“Reid, we’ve been standing here for 10 minutes. Get your skinny ass on the sled already,” Derek ordered.

“I’m not 10,” Spencer weakly argued.

“No, you’re not,” Elle said with a smirk. “We can wait until the schools get out and make all the little kids watch you.”

“She’s right, Reid."

Spencer looked at her with wide-eyed and sighed. “Fine, fine. Just once.”

Derek grinned. “That’s all we ask.”

Spencer glared at him as he took the purple, plastic circular sled from him and placed it on the ground. “How the hell am I supposed to do this?” he looked from the other two agents and then back to the sled.

“Here, I’ll hold it while you sit down,” Derek said, kneeling over and keeping a grip on the disc as Spencer sat down on it.

“You really should've gotten something longer or bigger,” Spencer said as he crossed his legs, glancing as his knees hung over the sides.

“Sometimes I forget how tall you are, kid,” Derek commented. “Now hold onto the sides.”

Spencer bit his lip and complied, gripping the handles on either side of the sled.

“You ready?” Elle asked, walking forwards to stand closer to Derek.

Spencer nodded.

“I’m going to push you on the count of three, okay?” Derek warned him and waited for another nod from him before counting down. “3-2-1!”

They watched as the sled went down the hill and burst out laughing when the sled hit a dip, causing it to turn around and they could see Spencer’s surprised face.

“Oh Garcia and JJ are going to be pissed they missed this,” Elle commented as she tried to stop laughing.

The sled came to a stop at the bottom and they watched as Reid quickly got up and stood next to it, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. “Never again!” he called out, causing Derek and Elle to start laughing even harder.


	21. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing

It was a few days before Christmas and the team had decided to have an earlier get together this year, as some of them were traveling out of state for family celebrations.

“Dad, can Henry and I go play outside?” Jack asked Hotch, full pouty lips and puppy-dog eyes in effect. Henry was doing the same to JJ, who was sitting on the other side of Hotch.

Hotch looked from Jack to the window, seeing the snowfall was light. “If you can find someone to watch the both you,” he answered. JJ nodded, telling Henry the same thing.

Jack frowned. “Why can’t you come outside?”

“Uncle Dave and I are going to start dinner soon, so I’m going to be needed in here, buddy,” he explained.

“I’ll do it,” Garcia offered with a smile, standing from her seat next to Spencer. “Reid will come with me too!”

“I will?” he asked, his voice squeaking slightly as he looked up at her.

“See!” Garcia smirked and grabbed Spencer’s hand, pulling him towards the backdoor. “Come on, boys!”

Jack and Henry smiled, running after the two.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when everyone else was setting everything for dinner.

“We should probably get the four of them back inside,” JJ said, looking over to Hotch.

“We should. Give them time to heat up and get ready for dinner.”

“Before we do that, you guys need to see this,” Emily said from her place in front of the window. The team curiously walked over and stood around her, all making sure that they could see out the window.

What they saw made them grin.

Garcia, Spencer, Jack, and Henry were finishing up 10 snowpeople. There were ones for each member of the team, they had used different things to give them some sort of a sign as to who they were, along with two tiny ones for Jack and Henry. Two more represented Beth and Will.

“Someone get a camera,” JJ ordered.

“Got it!” Derek said pulling his phone out.

“Now get them back inside!” Rossi ordered. “Dinner’s ready!” he announced, making his way back to the kitchen.

Derek grinned, heading towards the back door.

The rest of the team stood smiling, glancing out the window.


	22. Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing

“He did what?” 

Spencer’s head popped up when he heard the skeptical tone in JJ’s voice. He looked over the divider and saw that she was on the phone, a look of disbelief on her face.

  


“He sang the wrong words to Jingle Bells?” JJ asked. “I don’t see the problem--” she was then obviously cut off by the other person.

  


Spencer glanced over at Blake who too had been watching JJ. “Do you know what’s going on?” he mouthed to her.

  


Blake looked over at him and shook her head. When JJ spoke again, their attention quickly returned to her.

  


“I see. Yes, I’ll speak to him. Thank you for calling,” JJ hung up the phone and placed it back on her desk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  


“Everything alright?” Alex asked.

 

JJ opened her eyes and looked over at Spencer, whose eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t do anything,” he quickly said.

  


Alex bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and JJ gave him a small smile. “I know. There’s no way you can be behind this,” she assured him.

  


Spencer furrowed his brow in confusion. “What happened?”

  


“Do you recall any mention of Batman on Saturday when you and Pen watched Henry?”

  


Spencer thought it over. “I wasn’t actually present, but I’m sure I overheard the two of them singing something how Batman smells and Robin laying an egg? I wasn’t paying too much attention really,” he gave her an apologetic smile.

  


“Hmm,” JJ said as she picked up her phone, seeming to text someone.

  


“What’s going on?” Alex asked. “Is everything okay?”

JJ didn’t answer as she placed her phone down and turned her chair so that it was facing one of the entrances to the bullpen. A few seconds later, they heard high-heels clicking and Garcia entered the room.

“Everything alright, my doves?” She asked, looking around at the three others. “Okay, the two Doctors look fine, but why am I getting the stink-eye from supermommy?”

“I just got a call from Henry’s preschool,” JJ replied.

  


“Is everything alright with my favorite god baby?”

 

“He got into a little trouble during their sing-a-long today,” JJ continued. “Henry found that singing along loudly would be a good idea.”

  


Alex raised an eyebrow. “Why would he get in trouble for that?”

  


“It wasn’t that. He was singing the ‘Batman’ version of Jingle Bells. Then insisted to everyone else that they were the right lyrics,” JJ finished.

  


Alex and Spencer both looked to Garcia who had paled slightly. “I wonder where he got that from,” she said, letting out a nervous laugh.

  


“Too late,” Blake announced with a grim smile. “Reid already told her,” she said as she nodded her head towards the genius.

  


Spencer bit his lip and shook his head. “Not fair! I didn’t know what was going on!”

  


JJ looked over at him a smile. “Don’t worry Spence, you’re fine,” she then looked back to Garcia.

 

Garcia sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. “I’m sorry, but everyone should know the Batman version of Jingle Bells.”

  


“I don’t know the Batman version of Jingle Bells,” Spencer spoke up.

  


Blake looked over at him. “Do you know the original version of Jingle Bells?”

  


Spencer thought about it for a second and shook his head. “Mom wasn’t too much a fan of Christmas music,” he said with a shrug. “Unless it was covered by Bob Dylan.”

  


“How much trouble am I in?” Garcia asked, giving JJ a pout.

 

JJ sighed. “You’re going to pick him up from preschool, teach him the right version, and let him know its the right version, but no cookies.”

“I promised him I would make him cookies!”

  


JJ shook her head. “Nope. Not this time.”

  
Garcia sighed. “Fine.”


	23. Carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

“You’re not walking are you?” Spencer couldn’t help but smile at the concern that seeped through Derek’s tone. “I can come and get you.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “I’m taking a cab, don’t worry. I didn’t know it was going to be this late, though,” he replied with a frown.

“Don’t sweat it, Pretty Boy,” Derek said with a slight chuckle, making Spencer’s frown disappear. “I’ll get the hot chocolate ready.”

“With peppermint?” Spencer asked right away.

“Wouldn’t make it any other way,” Derek reassured. “How far away are you?”

“Left Quantico about 15 minutes ago, should be home in 10?” Spencer responded after taking a quick glance at his watch.

“See you soon,” Derek said before they both hung up the phone.

* * *

Spencer sighed as he paid the cab driver and climbed out of the car. “I am never working this late unless I have to,” he mumbled as he climbed the steps to the apartment. As he reached their floor, he was confused to hear music coming from behind their door.

Furrowing his brow, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As he opened it up and stepped inside, his eyes widened in surprise. The entire living room had been done up in Christmas lights. Strands of white, green, blue, and purple lights lit up the ceiling from corner to corner, wall to wall.

“Surprise!” Derek said with a grin as he walked into the room carrying two mugs with candy canes sticking out. “Not too festive, but I thought I needed something to cheer you up,” he explained as he placed the two mugs down on the coffee table.

Spencer grinned in return and quickly took off his jacket, hanging it up along with his scarf and satchel. “So, this is what happens when I work overtime?” he teased lightly.

Derek smirked and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s thin waist and pulling him close. “Don’t make it a habit.”

“Is this Bob Dylan’s cover of Christmas Island?” Spencer asked, amused.

Derek nodded. “Not your usual Christmas carol but--”

Spencer cut him off, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

“It’s perfect,” Spencer whispered once they pulled apart. “Thank you.”

Derek pulled him closer. “Anything for you. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


	24. Chestnuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hotch/Reid

  
_“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire; Jack Frost is nipping at your nose,”_  Nat King Cole’s song was just the right setting for the events of the BAU team tonight. It was one of the first Christmases in years where they weren’t trying to race home from a case or packing up to fly off to who knows where. It was one where they could enjoy time with their families and the rest of the team.

That’s how they found themselves now at Rossi’s for a Christmas dinner. Rossi was in the kitchen with Morgan, Emily, and Will preparing everything for dinner. JJ and Garcia were decorating the house, strands of lights here and there, and even mistletoe hanging from the doorway to the dining room. Spencer was sitting on the floor in the living room, Jack in his lap. Henry was upstairs in a guest room, taking a nap.

“What’s this movie called again, Spence?” Jack asked as he looked up at Spencer.

 

“I think it’s called Jack Frost,” Spencer replied with a smile. “Not sure what why a groundhog is narrating the story, though.”

  


“If you were paying attention to the beginning of the special, you would know why,” Aaron’s amused voice came from behind them. He came down and sat down next to the two, leaning over to kiss the top of Jack’s head before kissing Spencer’s cheek.

 

“We missed the beginning, we were watching the end of Frosty the Snowman,” Spencer explained. “How’d you get out of doing anything?”

  


Aaron snorted as he wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist. “Like Dave would let me help in the kitchen.”

  


JJ then entered the room, followed by Garcia. “Jack, Henry’s awake and wants to know if you want to play outside a little before dinner,” she said with a smile.

  


Jack looked to both Aaron and Spencer who both nodded and smiled. Hugging them both, he climbed out of Spencer’s lap and followed JJ and Garcia to the backdoor.

  


“Now that we’re alone,” Aaron teased slightly as he grabbed Spencer’s chin lightly to move his head and captured Spencer’s lips against his own. Spencer quickly returned the kiss.

  


“I like being alone,” Spencer panted when they broke a few minutes later.

  


“We’ll have to find some more alone time later,” Aaron said with a smirk and grinned when he saw Spencer blush.

  


* * *

When Jack, Henry, JJ, and Garcia had come back inside, it was almost time for dinner. Will and Morgan had been setting the table as Rossi and Emily finished up the rest of the food.

Aaron and Spencer were about to enter the room but were stopped. “Nuh uh, bossman, you and 187, stop right there,” Garcia ordered.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

  


Garcia grinned. “Look up.”

Spencer and Aaron looked up simultaneously, Spencer groaning. “Mistletoe, seriously?”

  


“Yes, seriously. Now come on,” she said, clapping her hands. “You know the rules.”

 

“I’m not arguing,” Aaron said as he wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him against his own body. Spencer blushed a little, but was the one who insinuated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck.

 

There were a few cat calls and cheers, both ignored by the two agents.

  
“Merry Christmas,” they said together as they pulled apart, smiles on their faces.

 


	25. Christmas Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Derek walked back into their bedroom carrying two mugs of coffee, a grin on his face when he saw Spencer still curled up in the blankets. He shook his head, placed the two mugs on the end table, and crawled into the bed next to him.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured as he ran a hand through Spencer’s hair and laid down on his side facing the thinner man.

Spencer groaned and blinked his eyes open, lazily looking at the clock. “Derek, 7am is too early to be merry,” he said as he wrapped his blankets around him tighter and closed his eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ve got the special Christmas coffee though...”

Spencer’s opened his eyes and sat up slowly, glaring slightly at Derek. “You’re the evil genius, not me,” he mumbled as he unscrambled himself from the blankets. “Do I have to move, too?”

Derek grinned and wrapped a hand around Spencer’s head, pulling him in for a light kiss. “You know it’s not that far, you know our tradition.”

“It’s too early to think,” Spencer whined slightly as he moved to grab his robe. Derek grabbed the two mugs of coffee and met Spencer at the doorway, linking their arms.

“Also too early for you to properly function,” Derek teased lightly as he guided the two of them to the living room.

The couch was piled up with blankets, pillows and a few bowls of miscellaneous snacks on the coffee table.

“What’s all this?” Spencer asked as he squinted around the room. “Where are my--”

Derek cut him off by placing his glasses on his face, grinning at the surprised look from Spencer.

“Our way of celebrating Christmas,” he responded as he pulled Spencer towards the couch.

They both sat, Derek instantly wrapping them both in blankets. Spencer pulled his legs up underneath him and leaned into Derek’s side after Derek handed him his coffee.

“Merry Christmas,” Spencer said, leaning up to kiss Derek. “Is this what we’re doing all day?”

Derek grinned and nodded as he reached over and grabbed the controller. “Between Netflix and our DVR, I queued up a nice amount of Christmas movies where we don’t need to really get up to do anything.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow with interest. “We’re spending Christmas snuggling on the couch with coffee, candy, and nothing else?”

Derek turned to him and nodded.

Spencer instantly pulled him in for another kiss, biting Derek’s lips lightly as he pulled away. “I love you,” he whispered causing Derek to chuckle.

“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read these! Sorry this took so long, had a few medical troubles around the holidays. Happy new year everyone!


End file.
